


所有人都知道你的恋人在嫉妒，只有他自己会以为那是恐同

by CrimsonMapleLeaves



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Spock (Star Trek), M/M, Top James T. Kirk
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 13:07:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20528528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonMapleLeaves/pseuds/CrimsonMapleLeaves
Summary: “我不反感一夜情，并且一定要说的话，”Spock突然地看了他一眼，“我可能更加偏向于男性。”Jim最近很是不安，他无法解释为什么在得知此事后，他开始对Spock身边的男性舰员们如此介怀。他不应该这样的，这就让他好像是个内心狭隘的恐同者一样。然而他就是控制不住……他正在成为一个他自己会讨厌的人，而他必须找出解决办法，在他和Spock的友谊变得无法挽回以前。KS一发完。





	所有人都知道你的恋人在嫉妒，只有他自己会以为那是恐同

事情的进展本来是很顺利的，卡勒星系的住民们善良朴实，热情好客。这是一个奔放的民族，他们的对接非常顺利，直到Jim参加了他们给舰队举行的欢迎派对以前……

Jim强迫自己在这个野蛮的性爱party里直视前方，就好像那个正坐在卡勒星人的阴茎上，放肆呻吟着的女人影响不了自己一样。他真的无法理解他们为什么要被困在这样的情景之中，而Spock则一如往常地板着脸，就好像什么也没发生一样地站在他的身边……

这让他的意志力有一点点薄弱，说真的，当Spock站在他身边，而他却要面对活灵活现的性爱现场的时候。总之，James Kirk还是勉强找到了自己的节奏，他清着嗓子，向着同样沉湎于性事的卡勒星总统走去。

“对不起，”他努力让自己不去看总统泛红的手臂，还有他仿佛触手一样，细而长，且正在爱抚对方的性器官。他很严肃，他在执行任务。“我想知道为什么晚宴……？”

“有什么问题，Kirk舰长？”卡勒星的总统一边压抑着呻吟一边询问着他，他看上去就是那种朴实的好人，不管从哪个角度来看，都不像是喜欢恶意整蛊星际舰队的类型。“我留意到你并没有享受晚宴，是否是我们照顾不周？”

这让Jim有一点点没词，他总不能说是的，总统先生，你们不能用这样的景象包围着我和我完全没有经验，在这种方面绝对有如处子一样的Spock。他猜瓦肯人说不定觉得这是什么很脏的事之类的，而当着瓦肯人的面勃起的可能糟糕透了。

那个坐在总统身上的女人对着Jim露出了一个风情万种的微笑，她有着乌黑的短发，深邃的黑眼睛。在Jim反应过来以前，他的血液就已经开始向着下半身涌去。但是说真的，不行，他是整个派遣队的长官，他不能在这种时候……

幸运的是，时刻留意着周围动向的Spock此刻却突然踏前了一步，他以一种保护和安抚的方式让舰长站到了自己身后。作为整个外派队员，唯一一个在此种情境下尚能保持冷静的男人，他开口时，就连声线也带着一种淡淡的冷漠：“恕我等失礼，总统先生，但是请您理解——对于绝大多数联邦文化来说，性交并不是我们会在晚宴上期待看见的经典项目。一般来说，我们期待的是食物，饮料，还有……”

“吃饭是相当下流的行为。”总统吃惊地说，“没有人会在公开场合吃饭，这太肮脏了。”

这叫Spock挑起了一边的眉毛，即使站在瓦肯人的身后，Jim依旧可以想象得出，瓦肯人混杂着“Fasinating”和“我可没有预料过这个”的谨慎神色。这种想象，让他努力屏住了呼吸，忘掉自己正越来越紧的制服长裤，转而心无旁骛地盯着Spock乌黑光滑的短发。他说不好那柔软细碎的观感到底是让自己的情况变得更好还是更糟，但他在努力……

“……性交是一种可以诞生子嗣的行动，”大总统还在解释说，“而子嗣意味着新的劳动力，意味着对世界做出了贡献。而反过来，吃饭是全然利己的，除了获得食物的人以外，没有人可以从这一活动中受益。不仅如此，它还具有着天然的排他性：一个食物只能被一个人吃，并且在吃光后就没有了。这跟性不一样，我们可以多人同时进行，可以依次轮流……”

一名卡勒星人在迎接他的伴侣时，口交与性交是他们经典优雅的选项，充满着古典的礼仪，而招呼伴侣快些吃饭则被认为是放荡。“我难以理解居然会有这样的情形。”大总统推开了身上的女人，他整理了一下衣襟，重新站起了身。“但还是请让我为我们的误会道歉，我们未曾想过，在这个宇宙，居然还存在着其他类型的性礼仪……”

他招待他们重新在桌前坐下，当然，桌子上没有下流的食物，也没有下流的水。男男女女们的呻吟仍旧在继续……

“告诉我，Spock中校。”总统好奇地问，“在你的民族，你们是怎么看待性的？”

这个问题让Jim浑身打了个冷颤，这很不妙，这非常不妙，他需要阻止他们，立刻，马上。将Spock这个不容亵渎的男人跟性联系在一起是绝对错误的，他不想看到一个被惹毛了的瓦肯人。快，Jim，你可以做到的，想出一点精妙绝伦的俏皮话，例如说…… 

“感谢您的兴趣，”Spock却已经开口，他的回答平淡得像是被询问瓦肯人喜欢什么口味的咖啡。“在联邦，瓦肯人对性的态度相对保守。但是随着文化的交流与开放，您会发现在年轻人中，越来越多的人接受了‘适时纾解性欲以提高工作效率是符合逻辑的’的理念。根据瓦肯科学院在1.17个地球年以前对此做出的调查，瓦肯年轻人对于性的开放态度较年长者提高了27.14个百分点……”

……所以Spock绝对不是说，瓦肯人拥有性欲，不，他绝不可能是在说这个。虽然在无数个夜深人静的晚上，Jim不是没有思考过这类的问题，但是每次都悬崖勒马。那个瓦肯人不可能会在孕育后代以外的时间同别人上床，快停下来，James Kirk，瓦肯人根本就不会存在性欲，他不可以用这种事玷污他完美理性的大副先生……

“我拥有性经验。”Spock居然还在回答总统的问题，“虽然仅有的五次均发生在我于学院就读期间，”该死，他希望Spock把嘴闭上，他不需要更多的提示来让他心中Spock无坚不摧没有私欲高高在上的形象垮塌，就好像他不需要更多的暗示让他蠢蠢欲动很明显对这个话题斗志昂扬的阴茎软下去一样，但是Spock正礼貌地凝视着总统，“我同时受到男性与女性的吸引，但相对来说，我对男性的偏好显而易见。”

Spock绝对不是在说自己是个基佬，绝对不是。他需要回去，找个地方，将头埋起来，像是鸵鸟一样好好思考刚刚Spock到底都跟人云清风淡地谈了些什么，他需要冷静，理智……

而最不需要的就是在外界的刺激下，半硬着听着自己的指挥官回答这些仿佛性挑逗一样的问题。

“那么，我猜你现在也并不是很反感一次有趣的性经历，当然，我现在知道你们不会在这种场合……”

够了。Jim露出了一个彬彬有礼，又讨人喜欢的笑容，这是他即使在暴怒状态下也依旧能维持住的皮笑肉不笑。如果是企业号的舰员看到他们的舰长露出这样的表情，他们一定已经丢下PADD，一溜烟地跑远了，然而面前的总统还不能意识到此点。Jim打算和善地告诉对方，这个问题是高度私密的，他还想要指出，如果卡勒星人想要加入联邦，那么他们一定要改掉自己不容于绝大多数星球传统的疯狂习俗。

然而Spock看了他一眼，那黑色的目光短暂得仅有一秒，然而他确实看了他。

“我不反对。”他继而简短地回答。

Jim花了一秒思考清Spock不反对的东西是什么，至于脸涨得通红，他花了两秒。

“所以，他就坐在那里，和一个赤身裸体的总统说，他可以接受一夜情，不仅如此，他还是个同性恋。”

他希望Bones能对此发表点什么意见，然而实际上，黑发的医生只是又给自己倒了一杯酒。他留意到了Jim的停顿，所以他看着他，耸了耸肩。“所以？然后呢？是什么把我们情场上战无不胜的Kirk舰长吓成了这样？”

这叫他难以置信地瞪起了Bones，他难以想象自己最好的朋友居然会在这种时候说出这样的风凉话。“这是Spock，”他说，“而我们谈论的主题叫做性。如果你意识到把这两者放在一起到底是有多么的荒谬……”

“哦，我不觉得这有什么可荒谬的。”相对于平时会被他气到浑身发抖的情形，Jim不喜欢Bones现在像是在跟16岁青春期小毛头谈心一样的语调，“瓦肯人也是生物，而生物，只要他们会有性繁殖，就一定会渴望跟人滚床。这根植于生物的奖励系统里，做爱，快感，快感，做爱，然后他们繁殖后代。并不是大家想要繁殖后代才去做爱，你把两者完全弄反了。”

他觉得Bones完全搞错了重点，“可是那是Spock啊，Bones。Spock，还有性。这两个单词就不该放进一个句子里……”

“所以为什么你会这么在乎，Jim？”McCoy却仍旧在盯着他，“我理解你概念中瓦肯人不该有这种事的想法，我理解，就好像我也不会想象你在床上会是怎样一样，这就是我们对待朋友的方式——可是，Spock他会跟人上床，跟人一夜情，可能是个同性恋——准确一点的描述是双性恋偏向于同，这样的事实到底刺激到了你的哪里？当你发现Sulu不仅结婚了，还有一个丈夫和女儿的时候，你可表现得相当泰然，不仅如此，你还问他的女儿需不需要来一张联邦英雄‘超棒的James Kirk’的亲笔签名。你完全没有必要激动成这样。”

这让Jim停顿下来。确实，他是一个不喜欢过问别人的私生活，更不会由于别人的私生活而影响他对朋友评价的长官——毕竟，他自己的私生活本身就已经足够混乱了——但是，当Bones将Spock，一夜情，同性恋三个词放在一起的时候，他还是产生了一种古怪的感觉。

想象瓦肯人跟其他人躺在一起，跟一个看不清面孔的男人拥抱接吻的景象，让他的胃像是放到了火上烧……

他不喜欢这样，这是绝对错误的。

“不要跟个十二岁小宝宝，第一次发现原来父亲和母亲不是一签订契约就会自动从天而降个小婴儿一样惊慌失措，Jim Boy。”McCoy试图安慰他。“虽然如果你想跟我具体交流瓦肯人在床上是什么样的，我绝对会让你闭嘴——可能是你过于尊重他了，所以你要远比我们其他人更受到震撼……”

“或许吧。”Jim回答。

他还是觉得有哪里怪怪的。

Spock是双性恋，不仅如此，还偏向于同的消息，在那次行动过后就很快传遍了全舰。现在，不管瓦肯人走到哪，都会有人冲着他傻笑。女孩子们像是找到了什么很是刺激的话题，而那些同样是同性恋的男性则更加大胆地朝他接近——这确实很新奇，然而所有人都很友善。

甚至没有哪怕一个，像是Jim这样受到震撼。

他不知道这是怎么了。当他喝止那些光明正大交换着Spock小道消息的姑娘们的时候，她们不仅没觉得自己在犯错，还用着诧异的眼神凝视着他。他不得不经常将Spock和接近他的男性舰员分开，因为当Spock和那些人站在一起的时候，他发现他会无法控制地意识到他们离得有多近……

就好像很快，他们就要贴到一起去，就要在一起接吻，一个人的舌头伸入另一个的口腔。呃，真恶心。不是说Spock，因为他是不可能会恶心的，但是只是想想对方将Spock推在墙上亲吻的样子，就让Jim觉得自己的头都要痛炸了。他无法容忍这样伤风败俗的行为在自己的面前出现，而当他再度赶走那群追着Spock跑的男人的时候，Spock挑起了眉毛望了望他。

“我意识到，”他冷静地说，“这是你第六次阻止我和我的部员对话，舰长。在最初的时候，我认为你是心情不好，然而很明显，现在这已经超脱了心情不好的范畴——我希望可以获得一个理由来解释此事，毕竟，您让我们的工作效率下降了7.81%。”

Jim不知道该怎么解释这件显而易见的事实——关于Spock明显成为了全舰基佬的关注对象，而他们所有人似乎都想试试瓦肯的大阴茎，或者钻到那紧致的小屁股里去。他憎恶这种想像，同样厌恶着将这种想象灌到自己大脑里的卡勒星。“他离你太近了，”Jim烦躁地说，“我知道你很注重自己的私人空间……”

“他们并没有离得‘过近’，舰长，卡比洛中尉和我保持的距离跟他在上个月和我汇报时没有丝毫的改变……”

“他就是离你太近，这影响不好。”Jim固执地说。不仅如此，他还看出了中尉眼睛里的光芒，哈，他认得那种光，受到Spock的吸引，认为Spock很俊并且很聪明，脑瓜很好性格也很有趣的样子。不要以为这可以瞒得过他。“我以前没说，只是那会儿我没有注意到。”

这令Spock重新打量了一番他，他的目光很是谨慎，并且露出了，让Jim非常讨厌的，忍让似的神情。“我知道了。”他说。“我将会注意——但是，舰长，如果你留意了的话，你会发现查佩尔中尉之前也和我保持了同样的距离……”

Jim愣了一下，他努力从脑海中翻找出了一份记忆。是的，早上的时候，医疗湾的护士拿了文件给Spock，当时，他们同样靠得很近。“那不一样。”他下意识地说。那并不是个……

这让Spock有点受伤似的看着他，虽然瓦肯人很少会露出这样的神色，一般来说，他只会让明晃晃的不赞同浮现在脸上。然而现在，他颇为慎重地用他的黑眼睛盯着他瞧，那细密的睫毛让他的视线变得柔和。

“你是否……”他说，“如果不是的话，我无意冒犯——但是，你是否介意，我是个同性恋的事实？”

Jim知道如果站在这里的人不是他，那么Spock会冷淡地瞥上对方一眼，然后不置一词地转身离去。IDIC，无限组合派生可能，瓦肯人并不欣赏歧视，这会是个绝对的扣分点。

只是因为站在这里的人是Jim，他们是好朋友，是经历过多次危险的患难之交，他们跟其他人的那种友谊是不一样的，他可以把自己的命交给Spock，而Spock同样可以将性命托付给自己——正是因为这样，他们的关系才显得如此重要而特别。

Spock并不希望Jim因此而厌恶自己，虽然他很擅长应对自己并不在意的人的反感。这种谨慎，Jim知道自己应当感激，应当为此感到荣幸，然而非常直接地告诉对方，不，不会。他JamesKirk是个在性事上极为包容的男人，虽然他只对女性感兴趣，并且一直以来，也没有任何跟男性上床的想法。但是，他不歧视。他从来没有因为Sulu是个结了婚的同性恋而像只受惊的兔子一样地疑神疑鬼。将企业号的舰长认为是个心胸狭隘的恐同者是绝对错误的。他很自信……

可是，当Spock凝视着他的时候，这些话却无论如何都无法出口。

“我并不介意这件事。”很简单的几个字，他却无论如何都无法说出来。

最后，Jim只能将头垂下，不自在地望向别处。Spock沉默了半晌，然后悄无声息地叹了口气。

他完了，Jim心想，他正在变成他最讨厌的那种人。

“我从来不知道你讨厌同性恋，”正在和他一起打游戏的Sulu震惊地说，他的小人因此被屏幕另一端的对手抓到空隙，使出了一套连击，“所以，你跟我说这个是想表达什么，对不起，其实你恨我恨得发疯？”

“呃，我并不是这个意思。”Jim说。他还在努力让自己挽回败局，但是太惨了，他们真的可能无力回天。在自己的控制对象同样血量见底的时候，他放弃地将手柄丢在了娱乐室的毯子上。“我挺喜欢你的，呃，当然，并不是那种喜欢，可总而言之，我完全不介意你私底下跟谁搞，怎么样搞……”

日裔男子看着他，过了几秒，然后突然发出了一个局促的笑。好吧，知道自己并不是这里唯一一个为这话题感到尴尬的人的感觉总是好的。Sulu一边将公用手柄的包装盒拖来，一边小心地问他。“是什么让你觉得你讨厌同性恋的，Jim？”

“啊……我不知道？可能是因为，嗯……”他们围着人打转的样子令人烦躁？这可算不上是什么好的理由。又不是说女人就不会围着男人打转，或者男人就不会围着女人打转。他只是讨厌男人围着男人打转……好吧，虽然他之前的时候似乎根本就不会留意到这种事。“有一点点的恶心？”比如他们将舌头放进Spock的嘴里，仅仅是想象瓦肯人被面容模糊的男人亲吻，就让他觉得想要呕吐。

这让Sulu坐直了身子。“那么，是哪里让你觉得恶心呢？”他说。“是因为你担心他们会看上你？我知道有的直男很介意这点……”

“不，”他还没有自恋到相信，自己真的荷尔蒙爆棚所有经过的人都会看上他英俊潇洒又帅气的脸这样可笑的设定，“并不是说……我只是难以想象，我是说，做爱什么的，”有人会……“就，恶心，你明白吗？”

这让Sulu迷惑地看着他。

“可你为什么要想象同性恋上床的样子，Jim？”他说。“这一点我倒是能理解你，如果让我想象男女交合的样子，我也会感到不适……但是你完全没有必要去想，放轻松——只是这种程度，算不上恐同。你把问题描绘得太严重了。”

Jim觉得Sulu没有理解他真正问题在哪一点，可是他又不知道该怎么解释给他听。他只能下意识觉得Sulu的回答并不是他需要的，可是到底是哪里不对，他又说不出来。

“谢谢你的忠告，”他最后说，“我会试试看的。”

“别给自己那么大的心理压力，”Sulu笑着拍了拍他的肩膀，“别去想就好了。”

当Sulu触碰他时，他并没有畏缩，也没有下意识地反感——那只是他的朋友在向他表示安慰。他就跟过去的每一天一样，不觉得这有什么大不了的。

然而他就是没有办法不去想。

尤其是当一个科学部的男部员正和Spock坐在娱乐室另一端的桌子旁，一边喝咖啡一边聊天的时候，Jim感到了又一次的反胃。

这必须停下来，立刻，马上。

Spock自从上次和他谈话后，已经三天未同他一起下棋了。

“你为什么，呃。”他趁着他们在升降梯里，等待前往舰桥值班的时候，终于尝试地将心里的疑问问出了口。虽然在发问的时候，他一直直视着前方，不敢去看Spock脸上的表情，“不再同我下棋？我昨天晚上准备了你喜欢的茶……”

Spock没有马上回答他，他沉默了半晌。“我以为，”他轻轻地说，“您已经向我表示，我的陪伴是不受欢迎的。”

“什么？”不，他绝对没有过，这是个可怕的误会。“我什么时候……”

“您向我知会了您介意我是个同性恋的事实，不仅如此，在我们从卡勒星系回来后，您多次用反感的目光凝视我。当您望向我时，将您的神情曲解成其他含义是不合逻辑的。您甚至不希望我接近其他舰员，我以为您的意思已经非常清楚了。”

“可，”不，他不是这个意思，“我并不是说……”

Spock长叹了一声——恐怕只有Jim，只有他，才能在表露出如此鲜明的歧视与厌恶后，依旧获得瓦肯人的包容。如果他不是愿意忍耐Jim，他是断不会表露出如此人性化的特征的——他按下了升降机的紧急制动系统。

Jim觉得自己心跳得很厉害，他不明白这是怎么回事。他似乎在期待Spock接下来的话，可与此同时，他又在恐惧着它。

“没有必要勉强自己喜欢讨厌的人，”Spock平静地说，“虽然确实，我们要承认，歧视本身是并不……合适的。然而您确实不需要强迫自己重新对我产生友谊。我……依旧尊重你，无关你对我的态度。你是位优秀的长官，宽宏大量的舰长。你从来没有让你对同性恋的介怀影响你的判断和决策，这便已经足够。至于对我本人的恶感……”

Jim无助地看着Spock的嘴唇一张一合，他痛苦地意识到所有的事都错了。他……他并不讨厌Spock，他一点也不讨厌他，哪怕Spock是他陷入了对同性恋恐惧的原因，他也还是像是过去一样，一分不少地爱着他。他是他最好的朋友，最重要的家人，他已经将Spock视为自己人生中很重要的东西。只是……

只是他不知道该怎么解释，他恨那些围着Spock的男人们，他恨那些男人冲着Spock露出微笑，他难以容忍……他确实不知道该怎么形容这种强烈的憎恶。虽然具体起来的时候，他又觉得每一个人都是值得尊重的下属，由每天他都会见到的Sulu，到他不知道名姓，做这底层工作的下级士兵。

然而即使是现在，他也不能停下对Spock可能跟某位男性在一起的感觉。全都错了。Spock应该是属于他的，就好像他属于Spock。他们会是最好的朋友，一起探索宇宙，一起聊天调笑，他们可以渡过很多很多的时间，比永恒本身还要漫长的时间。Spock不能离开他，就好像他也不会离开Spock。在五年任务开始的时候，他们就已经被绑到一块了，而这种关系不应该因为五年任务的结束而结束。

Jim张开嘴，又闭上。

现在，Spock却和他说，没有必要让友谊“重新产生”。他默认Jim已经不想和他做朋友了，可事情并不是这样。

他找了几秒自己的声音，而当他这么做的时候，瓦肯人耐心地凝望着他。他连这样的Jim也乐意忍受的样子真是好看，眉清目秀间隐忍而温和的模样，像是愿意把所有的耐心都交给他的平静……

“我们还是可以在一起下棋的。”Jim虚弱地说。“我，并不想，我是说……我从来没有讨厌过你。你要知道……”

Spock看着他，Jim的声音越来越小。

“我依旧想要跟你在一起。”他在声音彻底消失前，挣扎地说。“至少，别像这样……”

他不想让Spock抱着“Jim讨厌Spock”的想法离开。

Spock依旧注视着他，他的眼睛很黑，就像是看不清里侧的深渊一样，将一切的光全部吞没。最后，他重新转过身，按下了升降器的运行键。

“我知道了，”他说，“那么今晚的象棋之夜会一如既往。”

Jim不知道这是不是自己想要的。

他下得一塌糊涂。

可能是因为有一半的时间他都在不停地盯着Spock瞧，剩下一半的时间，他在茫然的空洞中反复地徘徊。不需要Spock指出他也知道，自己不怎么专心。当最后Spock只损失了一个车，一个象和五个卒子就将他将军了的时候，他完全没有什么好意外的。

Spock在落下将军的白子后，就将重心重新靠回到了自己的椅子上，礼貌地没有评价Jim今日的状态，但Jim知道这让他们的关系变得更糟了。

做得好，JamesKirk，迄今为止全部的努力都是让他和Spock的关系朝着无可挽回的方向一路飞奔。

这让他忍不住想要叹息，他想念过去象棋之夜里，无数个交互的眼神，瓦肯人似笑非笑的神情，还有他准保能让瓦肯人忍住笑，一脸柔和地盯着自己敲的笑话。他或许应当接受这个，那就是Spock是个同性恋，意味着他和Spock的友谊再也回不到以前那样。他依旧不知道问题出在哪……

“我看出你还有其他计划，”Spock，即使到了现在，都还是非常乐意地为他解围。“我不想再打搅你，或许一个晚安是适合时宜的。”

他无法否定。在Spock站起身，将象棋收进棋盘盒里时，他盯着Spock的手指，想象着那纤长又优雅，必要时可以充满力量的指尖，是如何在某个不知名的男性的阴茎上舞动。

在阴茎上舞动。

只是想想，就让Jim觉得脑子都要炸开。

他维持住了面相上的冷静，一路送Spock到自己房间的门口。到此为止，Spock一直表现得专业而冷淡，瓦肯人招牌式的“我并不发表任何意见”的面具在这种时候倒是该死的合适。

但是在到门口的时候，瓦肯人的脚顿住了，可能是因为Jim是他的朋友，而他不想用这种表情面对Jim到最后一刻。他回过了头。

“我猜测，”Spock温柔地说，“更多的‘象棋之夜’是并不必要的。”

他知道Spock说得是对的，因为不知道为什么，仿佛只要Spock还在这个房间里，Jim就不能将他的注意放在他们的棋盘上。Spock让他分心。

但是他还是想挽回一下，“我不这么认为。”

“为了友谊的欺瞒是没有必要的，舰长。你今天的表现已经充分和我传递了这一讯息，而我并不打算否认，这样的相处让我感到……不适。”他斟酌了一个措辞。“或许我们可以将时间花费在其他事情上，例如……”

例如……

在Spock完成这个句子以前，Jim动了。他本意是想拥抱对方，他想用一个实实在在的男人间的拥抱告诉Spock对方对自己有多么重要，或者至少，考虑到他们已经无法再做朋友，曾经有多么重要。另一方面，他必须要打断Spock，因为虽然他知道Spock本意不是如此，然而他拒绝想象Spock将本该属于他俩的时光打发到别人的身上。这两者都让Jim无法控制地逼近了那个瓦肯人……

然而他的计划里完全不包括亲吻，不包括。他并不打算亲吻Spock，他是个直男，而Spock是个同性恋。他这是在占Spock的便宜，他这是性骚扰，这会显得他很无耻，就像是过去古板军队里，仅仅是因为下属是同性恋就想要骚扰侮辱对方的肮脏上司。他必须马上停下……

但是他真的是在吻着Spock，带着某种激烈的情难自禁，他将Spock压上了自己的门板。他咬Spock的嘴唇，因为吃惊的瓦肯人没有将嘴张开。他一定是咬出了血，铜的味道很明显，而，哦，可是这感觉真的是太好了。他能感觉到Spock压在自己胸膛上的手，他一定是在犹豫要不要将发了疯一样的Jim给推开。他希望Spock推开他，在他做出进一步的举动之前，但是在Spock真的让他离开以前，他无法靠自己的意志离开他。

他跟Spock接吻，他将自己的臀部贴向Spock，他听得见瓦肯人乱掉的喘息，而他的手，他的手压在Spock的臀部上，就好像要将两个人给融为一体。他就像是这是最后一次了那样绝望地咬着他，因为他很清楚，等过一会儿，Spock会将他推开，然后面无表情地后退离开。Spock不必在乎的，因为Jim已经打定主意要申请调任，他不能让自己的错误困扰Spock。只是现在……

他更加用力地吻着他，一直到，虽然只有一点点，就好像主人本身也同样谨慎而不安一样地，稍稍地张开了一条缝。

这让Jim的舌尖滑入了Spock的——这一点也不恶心，不仅如此，还让Jim的血都变得烫了起来。他想不出，想不出怎么会有人觉得此情此景恶心，因为Spock是如此地迷人可爱他的每一分每一秒都像是在将Jim的渴望放在火上烤他爱他他想要拥有他Spock只能是他的……

现在，Spock同样搂住了他，他们两个跌跌撞撞地朝着床的方向走去，比起接吻更像是在摔角，而Jim在忙于将Spock的嘴唇给咬下来。他们滚到了床上，他将Spock压在自己的臂弯和被褥间，他想不出有什么比这更适合他的瓦肯人的。软软的床垫，被床和Jim包围的瓦肯人。

Spock也在勃起，他不想思考这意味着什么，他扯下Spock的裤子，而Spock解开了他的。他好喜欢他，从冷淡薄情的眼角到动情克制的喘息。Spock似乎也有点茫然失措，他们的阴茎跳出了内裤撞在一起，这很好。他握住Spock的阴茎，瓦肯人的生理构造使得他没有Jim的阴茎那么湿，然而前液混合在了一起，所以撸动起来的时候，Spock抓着被单的手将床单弄得褶褶的。他似乎依旧在克制自己，然而就连这克制也可爱得要命，所以Jim拼命吻他，在接吻的空当，他听到瓦肯人急促的呼吸。

射出来的时候，Spock的精液浓而厚重，不仅如此，还微微有一点发甜。Jim知道它的味道有点甜，因为在拉开自己的床头柜试图翻出润滑剂的时候，他顺便舔了一口手指。瓦肯人盯着他这样，耳尖绿得不行。

这在瓦肯人眼里恐怕真的是极其下流，但是Jim不介意Spock觉得自己下流，他现在非常想要下流。

“你还有机会，”Spock还在试图说，他明明情动得厉害还要装出一副冷静的样子真是可爱，“我必须提醒你，考虑到你对成为同性恋一事的强烈反感……”

“去他的。”Jim回答。“我想不出我的阴茎除了你的身体里以外还能待在哪。”

这话说得真不委婉，一点也没有情人间聊天的动人。然而从Spock的反应来看，他似乎有点喜欢它。他们滚到了一起，进入的时候，Spock的呼吸滞了一下，所以他故意放慢了动作，听着随着自己的没入，Spock渐渐动摇的呼吸声。这太他妈的好了。他还想听听Spock说点别的东西，他想让一向平静冷淡哪怕是在和什么卡勒星人讨论性时都可以波澜不惊的Spock无法克制地喊出自己的名字来。

当Spock的手扣住Jim的肩膀上时，他知道自己能做到的。

反正他们有漫长到可以持续一生的时间。

Spock其实确实不太赞成一夜情，只是如果对象是某个人，而他的机会只有一夜情的话，他不介意为此而破例。

至于Jim，他可能是有点恐同，或者他是个深柜恐同，但反正他看到有人围着Spock转就烦的症状在他和Spock滚过床单后就出现了极好地缓解，当两年后他跟Spock结婚，不仅如此还马拉松式的过了七天的性爱，从此确认了他的世界里有Spock，Spock的世界里也有他之后，剩下的一点介怀也迅速地烟消云散。

所谓爱情是嫉妒之母，古人诚不欺我也。

——The End——


End file.
